


Олимпийское золото

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Женщина растянула в улыбке густо накрашенные красным губы и елейным тоном произнесла:— Разве ты не помнишь меня, Юрочка? — Юру покоробило от такого обращения от незнакомого человека. — Я твоя мама.У Юрия от неожиданности разжались пальцы. Стакан упал на пол, его содержимое выплеснулось и тут же впиталось в ковер.— Какого хрена? — пораженно выдохнул Юрий. — Какая, к черту, мама?!





	Олимпийское золото

**Author's Note:**

> если что: именно в этом фанфике автор не видит отаюри (плибека). просто дружба. 
> 
> эх, идей у меня было на миллион, а вышло, что вышло. впрочем, мне нравится. приятного чтения!

Олимпийским чемпионом быть непросто. А самым молодым за всю историю мужского одиночного катания — тем более.

В шестнадцать лет стать олимпийским чемпионом оказалось не очень сложно; но _быть_ олимпийским чемпионом — совсем другая, требующая иных, более серьезны усилий, задача, Юрий Плисецкий убедился в этом на своей шкуре.

Вначале, стоя на пьедестале выше свиньи и Виктора, Юра был счастлив. Медаль — золотая! — приятно оттягивала шею, звучал российский гимн, его слепили вспышки фотокамер и оглушали крики болельщиков. Это рождало восхитительное чувство того, что ты работал не зря. Юрий улыбался и впивался ногтями в ладонь, сдерживая слезы.

Он выиграл каким-то чудом. В отличие от других мальчиков он не прибавил в росте и остался таким же, каким и был во время своего дебюта на взрослом уровне. Пока Виктор и свинья шлялись в своей Японии, Юра накатывал программы и прыгал, прыгал, прыгал — пока не начинал падать от усталости. У него получилось всё: он прыгнул все прыжки, исполнил все дорожки и вращения на четвертый уровень — и победил.

И тем ценнее была эта победа, что ему впервые после того триумфального Финала Гран При удалось отвоевать у кацудона несколько сотых — и подняться на высшую ступень пьедестала. Юра улыбался журналистам, он даже вытерпел те мерзкие три минуты, пока Виктор и кацудон обнимали его для совместной фотографии.

Это были самые счастливые моменты в его жизни. А потом начался ад.

Бесконечные пресс-конференции, встречи с журналистами, интервью, автографы. Внезапно все газеты и журналы захотели пообщаться с «самым молодым в мире олимпийским чемпионом в мужском одиночном катании». Юрию пришлось забросить соцсети, потому что ежедневно лившийся на него поток восторга пополам с негативом (как он посмел обыграть Кацуки и Виктора!) надоел смертельно. Он не мог беспрепятственно выйти на улицу и не наткнуться на парочку неадекватов, которым очень хотелось высказаться про его внешний вид, стиль жизни и популярность.

И самое ужасное — времени на тренировки практически не было! Под спортивным комплексом его караулили журналисты, поэтому на каток Юрий приходил красный от ярости и начинал ругаться с Яковом, чтобы хоть немного выпустить пар.

Иногда ему казалось, что лучше бы он упал тогда, в Корее, и вообще не поднялся на пьедестал. Но после Юрий вспоминал, как горд им был дедушка, вспоминал, что благодаря той победе дедушка до конца жизни может ни в чем себе не отказывать, вспоминал — и успокаивался. Надевал коньки, выходил на лед и полностью забывал о надоедливых людях.

Спустя пару недель его оставили в покое. Юра вздохнул облегченно и с новыми силами окунулся в тренировки. Программы были накатаны, прыжки получались более-менее стабильно, поэтому он начал штурмовать новую высоту — четверной флип.

Юре не нравилось быть догоняющим. Не нравилось, что кацудон знает больше видов четверных, чем он. Яков орал на него, говорил, что несформировавшийся организм не потянет изучение еще одного квада, но Юра его не слушал и с поразительным упорством разучивал флип.

Отабек, который в олимпийском сезоне сменил тренера, только качал головой: за год с небольшим дружбы с Юрием он понял, что если тот что-то решил для себя, переубедить его не удастся.

Как олимпийскому чемпиону, Юре выплачивали олимпийскую стипендию, на которую ему и дедушке неплохо жилось. А после ему и другим чемпионам подарили квартиры в Санкт-Петербурге, и дедушка Юры смог переехать поближе к внуку. Теперь Юра не сидел на катке до поздней ночи — дома его ждали.

И Юрий с радостью спешил домой. До одного случая.  
.

.

.

— Дедушка! — Юрий, на ходу сбросив любимые кроссовки и небрежно кинув на пол сумку с коньками, ворвался в квартиру. — У меня сегодня получился флип, слышишь? Теперь не только свинья и Виктор умеют его прыгать, — на одном дыхании выпалил парень и прошел на кухню, чтобы налить себе воды. То, что ему удалось приземлить четверной флип, чрезвычайно его взволновало. Несмотря на усталость, домой он добежал в рекордные сроки — ему не терпелось поделиться с дедушкой своим достижением.

Жадно отпив воды, он прислушался. В квартире стояла неестественная тишина. Не гудел телевизор, который дедушка обычно включал по вечерам, не было слышно привычного скрипа кресла. На плите стоял только чайник — дедушка явно сегодня не готовил. Юра напрягся. Нарушение привычного уклада вещей всегда выбивало его из колеи.

— Дедушка? — насторожившись, позвал Юра.

— Я в гостиной, Юрочка, — ответил дед, и Юрий, прихватив стакан с водой, направился в комнату.

— Почему ты не отвечаешь? Даже не поздоровался…

Он осекся, не успев договорить. Дедушка был не один. Вместе с ним в комнате сидела женщина с сожженными краской светлыми волосами. Они пили чай из сервиза, который дедушка не доставал уже много лет и который все эти годы пылился в шкафу. В комнате чувствовалось напряжение, и Юра, вмиг поддавшись атмосфере, грубо рявкнул:

— Это кто?

Женщина растянула в улыбке густо накрашенные красным губы и елейным тоном произнесла:

— Разве ты не помнишь меня, Юрочка? — Юру покоробило от такого обращения от незнакомого человека. Эта женщина не понравилась ему сразу, а то, как она разговаривала, и вовсе отбило желание с ней контактировать. — Я твоя мама.

У Юрия от неожиданности разжались пальцы. Стакан упал на пол, его содержимое выплеснулось и тут же впиталось в ковер.

— Какого хрена? — пораженно выдохнул Юрий. — Какая, к черту, мама?! Дедушка! Что ты молчишь?! — немного истерично выкрикнул Юрий, поворачиваясь к мужчине.

Тот молчал, крепко сжимая чашку и смотря куда-то поверх головы Юры.

— Какая, нахрен, мама? — прошипел он, поворачиваясь к продолжавшей улыбаться женщине. — Я тебя никогда не видел, женщина, так что собирай манатки и выметайся из нашей квартиры!

Женщина, не прекращая улыбаться, словно у нее свело губы, встала, аккуратно поставила чашку на журнальный столик и, подойдя поближе, крепко обняла Юру.

Тот опешил и, не зная, что делать, замер в ее объятьях. От нее пахло удушливо-сладкими духами, в щеку впивались детали какой-то побрякушки на шее, а спину царапали нарощенные ногти. Через пару секунд Юрий опомнился и с воплем отвращения оттолкнул женщину от себя.

— Юрочка! — притворно-огорченно всплеснула руками женщина. — Неужели ты не узнаешь меня?

В ее голосе было столько страдания, что Юрий опешил. Вся ситуация напоминала нелепый, затянувшийся и ставший несмешным розыгрыш. Это женщина не могла быть его матерью! Юрий всю жизнь считал, что его родители бросили его и не вернутся. Когда ему было около десяти лет — он тогда впервые выиграл серьезные соревнования, — он спросил у дедушки, где его родители. Тот ответил, что у мамы новая семья, поэтому теперь Юра живет с ним. Да, это было жестко, но Юрий был благодарен дедушке за то, что тот не стал выдумывать никаких историй и не дарил ему ложных надежд.

И вот теперь эта женщина, называющая себя его матерью, спустя столько лет заявляется к нему домой и лезет обниматься! Юрию казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и у него из ушей пойдет пар от злости.

— Нет! И узнавать не желаю! Дед, — резко обратился он к дедушке, — эта, — он презрительно кивнул в сторону женщины, — и правда моя мать?

Дедушка помолчал, пожевал губу. Юра напряженно следил за каждым его действием, ожидая, что же тот скажет. Сердце билось так быстро, что казалось оно вот-вот выскочит из груди. Наконец, дедушка как-то обреченно кивнул и выдохнул:

— Да, Юрочка, это твоя мать.

Губы женщины — Юра отказывался назвать ее матерью — снова расплылись в отвратительной улыбке. Юрий резко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и вышел из комнаты. Да ноги его не будет в этой квартире!

— Я к Отабеку! — крикнул он, надевая куртку и оглядываясь в поисках телефона. — Можешь даже не звонить мне, пока эта тварь здесь. До свидания!

И он, даже не зашнуровывая кроссовки, схватил сумку с коньками и хлопнул дверью.

.

.

.

Отабек снимал квартиру недалеко от катка. Юрий вспомнил о том, что у него нет ни копейки, когда пришло время платить за проезд. Пришлось сбежать от водителя через заднюю дверь и слушать в спину ворох оскорблений.

Только стоя под подъездом, Юрий понял, что не знает номер квартиры Отабека. Матернувшись сквозь сжатые зубы, он достал телефон и замерзшими пальцами, едва попадая по правильным буквам, набрал сообщение.

Кому: Отабек 22:45  
 _«какой у тебя номер квартиры?»_

На улице было жутко холодно, дул ледяной ветер, и Юрий, чтобы не замерзнуть, принялся ходить кругами, грея заледеневшие пальцы горячим дыханием. Отабек все не отвечал, и Юрий уже хотел было позвонить в любую квартиру — лишь бы зайти в теплый подъезд, но тут звякнул телефон, уведомляя о новом сообщении.

От кого: Отабек 22:49  
 _«15. тебе зачем?»  
_  
— Наконец-то, — прошептал Юрий и позвонил в домофон.

Дверь квартиры Отабек открыл почти сразу после того, как Юрий постучал. Он явно уже спал: волосы были взъерошены, а пижама смята.

— Юра? Почему ты не дома так поздно? — хрипло спросил Отабек, с силой проводя руками по лицу, чтобы хоть немного проснуться.

Юрий внезапно оробел. Нет, он был уверен, что Отабек не выгонит его на мороз, но в сердце поселились сомнения: прилично ли врываться к другу в одиннадцать вечера, ничего не объясняя, и просить переночевать? Юрий глубоко вздохнул и буркнул:

— Можно у тебя переночевать?

Пару секунд Отабек смотрел на него ничего не соображающим взглядом, а затем будто бы отмер, отошел в сторону и проговорил:

— Конечно. Проходи. Но почему ты пришел, даже не предупредив?

— Долгая история, — пропыхтел Юрий, снимая кроссовки. Отабек закрыл дверь и встал посреди коридора. Юрий понял, что он не успокоится, пока не получит объяснения.

 — Ко мне внезапно явилась женщина, которая называет себя моей матерью, — выдавил он из себя, разведя руками. — Как понимаешь, я не могу оставаться с ней в одной квартире. Поэтому я пока поживу у тебя, можно?

— Конечно, — озадаченно выдохнул Отабек. — Ты пришел совсем без вещей? — спросил он уже из кухни, гремя чайником.

— Да, — ответил Юрий. — Коньки принес. Но мне ничего не надо — только переночевать!

Отабек не ответил. Юрий вздохнул. Он не думал, что всё будет так неловко. Нужно было хотя бы предупредить Отабека, а не врываться посреди ночи.

— Ты будешь чай или кофе? — негромко спросил Отабек, доставая разномастные кружки из шкафа. Юрий сконфуженно присел на потрепанный стул и оперся локтями об стол.

— Чай, — ответил он. Пить кофе на ночь было бы глупо. К тому же, он не особо любил его.

Отабек залил пакетик заварки кипятком и поставил перед Юрием. Тот благодарно кивнул и тут же схватил чашку, чтобы хоть немного отогреть руки.

С минуту они оба молчали. Юрий ждал вопросов от друга, пил горячий чай и приходил в себя. Рядом с Отабеком он всегда успокаивался и чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Их дружба продолжалась уже полтора года, и за это время Отабек ни разу не вывел Юрия из себя. Он был удивительно терпеливым и безропотно сносил все капризы мальчишки. Юрий очень дорожил их дружбой и ради Отабека смирял свой характер.

И сейчас Отабек не лез ему в душу, молча впустил в квартиру и не задавал вопросов. Юрий видел — ему интересно, но Отабек молчал, и Юрий был ему за это благодарен. Допив чай, он тоскливо посмотрел на размокший пакетик и понял, что придется рассказывать.

Нехотя, то и дело запинаясь, он пересказал сцену, произошедшую в его квартире, и задал волнующий его вопрос:

— Что мне делать, Бека? Она ведь так просто не отвяжется, раз приехала. И когда приехала — только после того, как я выиграл Игры! Тварь! — Юрий почувствовал, что начинает закипать, и крепко стиснул еще теплые бока кружки, успокаиваясь.

— Тебе нужно с ней поговорить, — выслушав рассказ, сказал Отабек. — У тебя есть ее номер телефона?

Юра отрицательно покачал головой.

— Попроси у дедушки. Но вам нужно поговорить — ты не можешь вечно жить у меня. То есть я, конечно, не против, — быстро добавил он, — но это неправильно. Думаю, ты сам всё понимаешь, Юра.

Юрий кивнул. Он все понимал. Но от этого ему было не легче.

— Завтра, — решил он. — Я поговорю с ней завтра.

Отабек кивнул и одобряюще хлопнул его по плечу. Юра неохотно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло. Отабек снова помог ему.

.

.

.

Спал Юрий плохо. Ему было тесно и жарко, одеяло все время путалось вокруг ног, голову наполняли мысли, не дающие уснуть. Отабек снимал маленькую однокомнатную квартиру, в которой стоял раскладной диван и кресло. Поэтому, смущаясь, он предложил Юрию диван, а сам собрался лечь в кресло. Но Юрию было неловко выселять хозяина из его собственной же постели, поэтому он рявкнул на Отабека и сказал, что они отлично поместятся вдвоем на широком диване.

И сейчас, чувствуя, как сопит рядом Отабек, Юрий отчаянно пытался заснуть. Получалось так себе. Еще вчера он написал дедушке, что переночует у Отабека и спросил номер «матери». И теперь эти одиннадцать цифр словно притягивали к себе. Юра сжимал в руках телефон, бессознательно нажимая на кнопку разблокировки.

Почему это все произошло? Ему оставалось два года до совершеннолетия! Она могла бы и не вспоминать о нем еще два года. Еще два года — и она не смогла бы ничего ему предъявить! А пока ему шестнадцать, эта тварь имеет полное право требовать его внимания. Родительских прав ее ведь не лишили. Юрий сжал кулаки, в который раз впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Больно было жутко, но это действие успокаивало.

Глубоко вздохнув, Юрий разблокировал телефон, открыл окошко нового сообщения и быстро набрал эти цифры, которые, казалось, отпечатались перед глазами. Набрал — и замер, не зная, что писать.

Покосившись на крепко спящего Отабека, Юрий осторожно выбрался из постели и босыми ногами прошлепал в кухню. Там он налил себе стакан воды и сел на стул. Телефон светился холодным ярким светом, мигала черточка в ожидании текста. Юрий снова хлебнул из стакана и быстро начал печатать, боясь передумать.

Кому: Неизвестный номер 04:50  
 _«нужно поговорить. завтра в 10. юрий»  
_  
Едва дописав, Юрий тут же отправил сообщение и замер. Снова отпил воды. Подумал и скинул адрес.

— Почему ты не спишь? — раздался тихий голос.

Юрий вздрогнул, едва не уронив телефон в стакан с водой, и резко развернулся. Отабек поднялся, но даже не открыл глаза.

— Бека! Зачем ты встал?! — воскликнул Юрий, раздосадованный тем, что все-таки разбудил друга. — Мне захотелось пить, и я пришел на кухню! Иди ложись, я скоро приду!

Отабек кивнул и, не открывая глаз, поплелся в спальню. Когда Юрий зашел в комнату, тот уже крепко спал.

.

.

.

На следующий день Юрий напряженно помешивал чай, сидя в кафе в центре города. Мать опаздывала вот уже на десять минут, и терпение Юрия постепенно иссякало. Волнение грызло его, скручивая внутренности, и от этого Юрий становился еще более раздражительным, чем обычно.

Яков, конечно, наорал на него, заявив, что пропускать тренировку нельзя. Юрий заявил, что его не волнует мнение тренера. Они бы снова разругались, если бы Отабек не успокоил Юрия, положив ладонь тому на плечо. Юра тут же стушевался и, пробормотав парочку оскорблений себе под нос, решил отработать четверной флип.

«Если через пять минут ее не будет, я ухожу», — решил он, злобно сербая чай и волком глядя на официантку.

Его раздражало все: футболка Отабека, висевшая на нем мешком, оптимистичная музыка, льющаяся из колонок, улыбки посетителей.

Дверь кафе открылась, и внутрь вошла — нет, влетела — молодая красивая женщина. Юрий вначале даже не узнал ее, но когда понял, что это его так называемая мать, женщина тут же перестала казаться ему красивой. Он исподлобья наблюдал за тем, как она огляделась, сняла пальто и поправила перед зеркалом прическу. Нашла его взглядом и ослепительно улыбнулась. Юрию захотелось ее стукнуть. «Я взрослый, серьезный человек, — напомнил он себе. — Нельзя истерить!»

— Здравствуй, Юрий, — тихо проговорила женщина, присаживаясь напротив него и с улыбкой принимая меню из рук миловидной официантки.

Юрий молчал, пока она листала меню и заказывала кофе без сахара. Теперь она не казалась ему такой раздражающей. Когда официантка наконец ушла, он тут же перешел к делу.

— Зачем ты приперлась? — грубо рявкнул он. — Материнские чувства взыграли?

— Юрочка! — всплеснула руками женщина. — Почему сразу так грубо?! Я же тебе ничего не сделала!

Юрий замешкался с ответом, задохнувшись от ярости; но тут ей принесли кофе, и он получил небольшую передышку, во время которой он сумел совладать с собой.

— Не сделала? — прошипел он, подаваясь вперед. О, он ненавидел эту женщину всеми фибрами души! — Не сделала? То есть то, что ты бросила меня на столько лет и заявилась, едва у меня появились деньги, — это ничего не сделала! Хм. И тебе самой не смешно?

— Ладно, — отбросив мишуру, начала женщина, тоже подаваясь вперед. — Давай перейдем к делу. Хочешь знать, почему я бросила тебя столько лет назад?

Юрий угрюмо кивнул, отпивая чаю. Дедушка никогда не рассказывал ему об этом, да он и сам не особо интересовался.

— Я забеременела в шестнадцать лет. Мой партнер обманул меня, сказал, что надел презерватив, хотя это было не так. Не красней, Юрочка, ты ведь уже большой мальчик! — насмешливо произнесла женщина. Юрий чувствовал, как пылают его уши. — Я родила, поддалась на уговоры родни. И тут оказалось, что я с ребенком никому не нужна! — Женщина отпила кофе и горько усмехнулась. — Все, кто уговаривал меня рожать, внезапно отвернулись, бросив меня на произвол судьбы. Я… Я не хотела оставлять тебя. Но пришлось.

Она замолчала на пару минут, потягивая кофе и явно собираясь с мыслями. Юрий смотрел на нее в упор, не моргая, чувствуя, как колотится сердце о ребра. Он был ее копией: то же острое лицо, те же глаза. Она говорила, а Юрий смотрел ей в лицо. В носу свербело; он чувствовал: еще чуть-чуть — и из глаз потекут слезы.

— Последний год школы я закончила дома, а потом поехала поступать, оставив тебя отцу, то есть твоему дедушке. Я много работала, поэтому и поступила в университет. Выучилась на инженера и после окончания университета сразу пошла работать. Ты так и остался с дедушкой. Он был не против, а я только-только почувствовала вкус молодости, свободной жизни!

Она внезапно горько рассмеялась и вытерла глаза салфеткой.

— Вряд ли ты меня понимаешь, Юрочка. Но попробуй. Представь, я забеременела в шестнадцать — и всё общественное осуждение обрушилось на меня, будто я одна сделала себе ребенка, хотя я даже не была в этом виновата! Меня травили в школе, поэтому мне пришлось перейти на домашнее обучение. Как думаешь, можно в таких условиях полюбить своего будущего ребенка?

Юрий отрицательно мотнул головой и опустил голову, тяжело втянув в себя воздух. Мама плакала. Она не всхлипывала, не давилась рыданиями — слезы просто текли по щекам, размазывая тушь. Юрий смахнул слезы и сосредоточился на чашке чая. Главное — не плакать! Нельзя никому показывать свои эмоции.

— Я… я не знал, — хрипло выдавил он, сжимая пальцами край стола. — Но зачем ты приехала? Мама? — последнее слово он выплюнул, вложив в него весь яд, на который только был способен. — Неужели через шестнадцать лет ты внезапно воспылала материнскими чувствами к ребенку, которого никогда не хотела?

Между ними повисло напряженное молчание. У Юрия звякнул телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Он суетливо извлек его из кармана. Писал Отабек.

От кого: Отабек 10:40  
 _«ну как?»_

Юрий быстро набрал ответ.

Кому: Отабек 10:41  
 _«мы еще не закончили. потом напишу»_

Положив телефон на стол, рядом с чашкой чая, Юрий пристально посмотрел на мать. Та явно нервничала и сидела, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Ну так что, дорогая мама, — издеваясь, протянул Юрий, — твой рассказ меня, конечно, тронул, но вопрос остается тем же: нахрена ты приехала? Я видеть тебя не желаю и хочу, чтобы ты быстрее убралась из моей жизни, мне нужно готовиться к Чемпионату Мира!

— После того, как ты выиграл Олимпиаду, я подумала, что… что мы могли бы… вновь начать общаться?.. — как бы вопросительно протянула женщина.

Юрий залпом допил чай и поднялся, доставая из кармана деньги, которые он одолжил у Отабека.

— А мы никогда и не общались, — отрезал он. — Убирайся из моей жизни. Чтобы я сегодня пришел домой и тебя там не было. Ясно?

Женщина заторможено кивнула.

— Вот и отлично, — заключил Юрий. — До свидания.

Женщина всхлипнула, но Юрий даже не обернулся.

Ему не было ее жаль. Разве что самую малость.

.

.

.

Вечером того же дня Юрий заходил в квартиру медленно, недоверчиво. Неторопливо стянул с ног кроссовки, повесил на крючок сумку с коньками. Юрий прислушался. Мягко шумел телевизор, поскрипывало старое кресло.

Против воли Юрий расплылся в довольной улыбке. Он придирчиво осмотрел прихожую и не заметил ни следа присутствия матери. Пройдя в кухню, он налил себе стакан воды. На плите стоял готовый ужин.

— Привет, деда, — сказал Юрий заходя в гостиную. Дедушка приветливо ему улыбнулся и раскинул руки для объятий. У Юрий защипало в носу. Он снова пролил воду на многострадальный ковер, бросившись к деду и крепко его обняв.

— Она уехала? — прошептал Юрий, вдыхая родной, домашний запах дедушки и прижимаясь щекой к его шершавой рубашке.

— Да, Юрочка, — ответил дедушка, ласково поглаживая Юрия по волосам. — Она уехала.

Юрий довольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Мать, конечно, было жалко, но лучше он будет жалеть ее на расстоянии.


End file.
